Lewd Musings : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: Sasuke comes across on old photograph of Naruto and puts it to good use. Rated M for fantasy play and yaoi.


**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; BRIEF LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE) AND THEMES UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A BRIEF SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY OFFEND SOME.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
Sasuke comes across on old photograph of Naruto, putting it to good use.

Rated M for:  
NaruSasu, BoyxBoy, Oral sex, Suggestions of paedophilia, Lemons and Yaoi.

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; BRIEF LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE) AND THEMES UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A BRIEF SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY OFFEND SOME.**

* * *

Lewd Musings

* * *

My fingers held the edge of the photograph, careful not to crease it as my grip was growing stronger.  
I couldn't believe I was doing this, amidst the sea of cardboard boxes yet to be ripped open, unpacked and put away for Friday's garbage; I couldn't resist the urge to gently fondle the growing bulge that formed beneath Naruto's borrowed sweat pants, and then push them down past my hips in order to release the hot flesh that was now rock hard.

What would Naruto do if he stumbled into the bedroom and found me, pants hanging at my knees, one hand clutching my shaft, while the other desperately grasped to an old photograph of him from high school. The humiliation of being caught while masturbating wouldn't be hard to explain, I would simply tell him the truth. The truth being that I was simply horny, and needed to attend to it considering the fact that neither of us have had sex in two months due to moving into an apartment together. But the awkward embarrassment of being found out with Naruto's picture in hand while committing the deed, well, that I would struggle with. It could, however, be a lot easier to explain if the image I held in my hand was in any way sexual, or in some subtle form suggested the idea of sex. Then by all means, I could happily masturbate to it and blame Naruto for keeping such profane images in his possession, knowing that I would somehow come across it and not be able to control my male hormones.

Alas, the photo I gripped to in my hand was far from being in any way, shape or form sexual, for it was the perfect illustration of a typical high school student, and was as innocent as any image that could be legally displayed within the bustling hallways of an educational institution. Only someone desperately fighting back their sexual desire and raging passion would ever think of jacking off to such an image in the dirty confines of a bathroom stall.

In high school, I would never have been so frustrated that I would let myself resort to such activities, however, having been in an intense sexual relationship with Naruto for three years, the level of self-control was incredibly weak and I couldn't quench my thirst of lust any other way. Therefore, I allowed my body to give in to my sick fervor, and drowned myself in lewd fantasies...

The image itself portrayed Naruto just as he was in high school. He was perhaps fifteen years old, on the verge of turning sixteen, and was suited up in the school's official football uniform. After all, he was the school's superstar quarterback, burdened with the challenge of returning victory to Konoha High.  
The uniform, a disgusting shade of moss green was stained with splatters of mud. His face was youthful and bright, despite the smears of dirt that clung to his tanned complexion, making him appear grubby and unwashed, yet he still managed to exude an intense aura of charisma and charm that could make any human's knees buckle. The main features of his mucky face that blessed him with such power; he could pull anyone towards him like a magnet was all down to his killer smile and enticing blue eyes, which resembled a cloudless summer sky. Each gave him the ability to draw you in. His smile was charismatic and almost blindingly bright, while his eyes were charming that they simply allured you into him, making you want to listen to everything he said, and to watch everything his did. Even to this day, I still have no idea how he manages to do it, but the effect has since grown stronger. Especially on me.

Looking upon his photo, and seeing him as he was in high school after his impressive growth spurt and sudden leap in ability towards sports, I can still remember the intense affect he had on me yet I don't imagine myself as I was at sixteen. I was awkward then, confused about my sexuality and obsessed with nothing else other than getting better grades than what my elder brother did, making up for my rejection in the sporting field.

Instead I create an illusion with me at the age I am now, only Naruto is his immature sixteen year old self, dressed in his messy uniform after winning a match against a rival school. His face and clothes are completely absorbed by dirt and he has yet to shower, still sweaty, fresh with the scent of mowed grass and adrenaline.

In the scenario I am an amateur journalist, writing my first ever story on a local star winning one of the biggest games of his life, that could has gotten him a scholarship for college to go pro.

We are in the empty locker room, his teammates have all celebrated and left, leaving Naruto alone to answer my questions and say some words for me to include in my article.

We are alone in the empty locker room. I am jittery, clinging to the notepad in my hands as I attempt to wait patiently for Naruto to answer my questions, and say a few words about winning the game and his thoughts on getting a scholarship. He apologizes about making me wait and grins at me as he steps towards an open locker. I throw a nervous smile back at him and tear my eyes from his as I attempt to regain my poise and exude a more professional aura, instead of blatantly giving way as to how nervous I am.

From the corner of my eye I see him beginning to slowly undress, revealing untouched spots of flesh that are still clean, regardless of how dirty he his everywhere else.

I desperately attempt to find an area within the room that I can concentrate on, in order for my eyes to gaze upon anything but Naruto's underage and soon to be naked body. He, on the other hand continues to undress as if there was nobody in the room other than himself. Perhaps he is immune to it, due to the fact that he's done it so many times with his teammates around that he simply sees me as another guy, who has all the same bits and pieces as he does, therefore leaving him without an option of feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about the situation. Still, Naruto is unaware of the fact that I am fresh out of the closet as an open gay man, not that it is something that needs to be announced to whoever I meet! But the fact being that if Naruto knew I was gay he would probably be a bit, or even more so guarded than usual while in my presence depending on his attitude towards homosexuals.

I don't feel the need to tell him, he doesn't need to know about my personal life. This meeting is strictly to be based on professionalism on my half, in order to get the right details for the article. The only thing I have to do is to keep my eyes off of Naruto, and manage to control an unwanted tent pitching in my pants. God knows that would ruin me if it ever happened!

By now, Naruto is down to his boxers which are sweet and childish. I am still attempting to refrain myself, and to avoid looking at him as he begins to talk.

He asks me about my article and what it's about exactly.  
I tell him it's about him, the star player of the team.  
He laughs softly, and tells me that it wasn't all down to him and that the game wouldn't have been theirs if it weren't for everyone in the team.

He's so modest.

I jot it down into my notepad; it'll make a great quote for later.

He asks me what I would like to know, and what I need to include in my article.  
I say, 'the usual stuff'. And explain in better detail of what kind of questions I will be asking and that I will need notes on his thoughts about the scholarship.  
He responds with an upbeat 'okay' and tells me that he needs to shower.

I silently scream, gripping even tighter to the notepad as I find myself unable to control my direction of vision, finding myself constantly attempting to steal sneak peeks of Naruto's semi-naked body.  
I don't fight it, and instantly attach my gaze to his lower torso.

'Fuuuck', I moan in my head, unable to peel my eyes off of him. His ass looks better in his boxers than what it did in his uniform, and I can distinctly define the shape of his ass cheeks and the outline of his dick pressed against his thigh beneath the elastic waist of his tight fitting underwear.

Suddenly I am lost in a reel of indecent images of Naruto in various lewd positions, his young body forced into poses he's never done before and his tight ass desperately begging for me to fuck him in every single pose he can manage, until he can't take it anymore and collapses with brilliant exhaustion from multiple orgasms.

My thoughts, however come to an abrupt halt, as Naruto interrupts my trail of thought bringing me back to my miserable reality. He's cleared his throat purposely, his angelic blue eyes staring at me with a look of confusion as they slowly glance down. I follow his gaze, shocking myself at what greets me when I look down.

My dick is rock hard, and has pitched a rather impressive tent in my pants. I turn beet-root red in seconds upon realization, and drop my notepad as I frantically attempt to hide the obvious bulge in my pants.

I quickly shoot my eyes up to look at Naruto, searching his face for an expression, a sign that indicates his emotions on the situation. Is he repelled, disgusted, horrified? I don't have a clue, for his face simply reads the expression of genuine shock and nothing else.

He is before me, naked all except for the towel that loosely hugs to his hips. He is still staring right at my crotch, and the fact that he is unable to look away makes my dick twitch with lewd excitement, turning me even more. His face slowly mellows, and his cheeks are flushed a subtle shade of pink. He shifts his eyes onto my face, and the look more like a cloudy spring sky full of budding lust as he asks me, 'is that because of me?'  
I don't know what to say, but abashed I nod.  
He blinks hard, raises his eyebrows and moans, 'wow' as he slowly drops to his knees.

I watch him, astonished at his actions, feelings the warmth of his hand on my knees burn through the fabric of my pants and travelling all the way to my crotch, making it ache with need.

'Can I see it?' he asks, looking at me with the most innocent look in his eyes, resembling a curious child asking permission to see something so wildly wonderful and exciting and new.

I nod, totally blown away by his actions. My head is like a cloud at this point, filled with nothing but a carnal appetite for Naruto, and an impatient need to thrust my dick deep into his beautifully dry lips which his moistens with his tongue.

I can imagine that tongue doing a lot more than just licking his lips as his hand is clasped around the girth of my pulsating member, solid with arousal. He begins to pump it, slowly at first doing what he would do if he was jacking his own dick off yet I can tell he is feeling a bit hesitant and curious to try and do more as he stares with wonder at my cock, thick and hot in his grasp.

'Can I put in my mouth?' he asks with caution.

He's so young and inexperienced... He's so shy.

The blush that dances over his cheeks reddens as I nod my head in response. I exhale deeply and say 'yes' so that he knows I confirm his action, but the sound that leaves my lips is practically inaudible that I can barely hear myself, especially over the echoing thud of my racing heart beat.

Naruto very slowly runs his enclosed fingers down to the base of my shaft, while his mouth delicately teases the tip. I feel his lips brush against the swollen end, and feel him curiously press his tongue to it. The action sends an instant rush through my veins, and causes me to close my eyes as the pleasure whisks all over my body, sending shocks of electric to my head. As he swallows my member into his mouth, he gently pumps it as he begins to make movement. Each time his lips move up along my hardened shaft, so does his hand; gathering a mixture pre-cum and saliva in order to make the flesh of wet and slick, as he runs his hand back down my dick along with his mouth taking me in till the tip of my cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag just a little, as a small croak hums from his throat.

By now, I am lost in the sensation of his wet mouth coursing over and my dick in a beautifully repeated motion, that I no longer know where I am or what I am supposed to be doing, other than feel a continuous rush of pleasure sweep over my body until I am fully consumed.

Naruto's clutch on me gets tighter, his sucks become harder and my dick feels wet and hot, as I feel a pressure growing at the base of my stomach.

I'm going to cum.

I want him to go faster, so I begin to gently thrust my hips up in order to create more friction and increase speed. I need to cum. I need to cum in his mouth, and all over that pretty face covered in muck and dirt. I need to see those eyes that are so full of charm become clouded over as he stares at me in astonishment, my fresh load in his mouth; wondering whether he should spit it out or swallow it whole.

Then suddenly, I explode and let out a roar of pleasure, as I feel a vibration of release.

My eye slowly open, and I am thrown back into reality, my hands still holding onto my dick except now they are sticky with my cum, while Naruto's photograph lies beside me on the floor. I exhale a deep sigh of satisfaction, and proceed with shoving my now limp member back into Naruto's sweat pants. I need to wash them, and have a shower too.

I slowly stumble onto my feet, ready to head into the direction that leads to the bathroom when suddenly; a voice calls me from behind.

"And where are you off to?"

I freeze momentarily, my heart skipping a beat. I turn, but very slowly. Like the scenes in horror movies when the character knows what is behind them and is fearful of turning back, aware of their fate but unknowing to the fact if they will get out of it.  
I turn, feeling exactly like the character in an old cliché horror movie. I am aware who will be there, but I am at a loss as to what will happen once I turn around and face the being to whom of which that voice belongs to.

Once I turn round, slow and cautious, I am met with nobody but Naruto; the twenty-two year old Naruto, no longer the high school quarterback star, but the Naruto who went to university for four years, and is now on trial with an official superstar football club.

He watches me, standing by the door frame that leads to the hallway. A grin creeps over his face and it's not the type of smile that makes my eyes widen in awe. No, this type of grin is sly and mischievous. A sly grin that makes my legs turn into jelly, and my mind race with assumptions that I attempt to calculate, but then get wrong.  
Naruto continues to watch me, his eyes piercing right through me until his penetrating gaze lowers. I follow his gaze and an overwhelming sensation of humiliation and fear sweeps over my being.

His high school portrait, taken on the day he won his first game lies on the floor where I was previously sat. Naruto slowly struts towards where the image lies, and bends over to pick it up. He holds it in front of him and his smirk widens, showing teeth.

"This sure does bring back memories... How nostalgic." He murmurs.  
He lets out a curt chuckle, and then holds the photograph close to his mouth, his eyes reconnecting with mine.

By now, my eyes are darting all over the room. Just like in my fantasy, I am desperately seeking for a distraction; somewhere else to focus my eyes, anything to divert mine or his attention, to avoid telling him the truth and getting out of this awkward situation. The only aspect that differs my fantasy from reality is that my lewd musings had a controlled outcome created from my mind, which meant that it benefitted me as my portrayal of Naruto was created by my own imagination. However, Naruto in reality is immune to my control. The only way to get away with this, and somehow attempt to decrease the creepiness of me jacking off to his high school photo like a paedophile, was to use words.

The wonders one can make if they are capable enough of stringing together the right words in order to create a powerful, as well as effective sentence. For me, this was going to be hard. I needed to think now, before my brain completely busts and I am unable to sum up the right words, or create a believable lie.

Naruto begins to walk towards me, and every time he takes a step closer in my direction my heart skips a beat. He's staring right at me, his gaze hitting me hard in the gut. His smile is killing me, that smug grin that smears his face, grinning like a dark angel coming to take me away for my sins.

Then suddenly, he is stood in front of me and I open my mouth, trying to muster up the right words, give him my best lie. Alas, nothing seems to come out. My mind is blank, full of nothing but words of dread and fear constantly going round and round until an unstoppable tornado has been created.

By now I'm stuttering, a broken collection of gibberish flowing from my mouth and winding around me like an anaconda, slowly tightening its hold on me until its crushing my bones and has killed me... Perhaps my ideology is extreme, and I let my imagination get the best of me for Naruto says nothing. He continues to grin at me, stare at me and I can't take it anymore.

"Okay, you got me. Yes, I masturbated to your picture from when you were in high school! But so what? I was horny, and unbelievably frustrated. After all, we haven't had sex in like, what – two months? What did you expect?"

I blurt it all out. There, it's out there now. He has the truth, the shameful truth of what I was doing with his photograph out on the floor while my hands were soiled with my cum.

Naruto's smirk fades, his eyes widen and he's staring at me the same way he had in my fantasy.

I feel more awkward than before, and I can feel the heat in my body flooding to my face.  
I lower my gaze, shocked at myself. Cursing myself for letting the words burst forth from my mouth, like the eruption of a volcano.

Out of curiosity, I look up from beneath my lashes and try and seek out Naruto's facial expression. I look at him, waiting for an answer, a laugh... anything. But he doesn't say or do anything. He simply remains still and silent, staring at me with an expression that screams nothing but utter surprise. But then I see it; his mouth. The corner of his mouth twitch and his lips press together as if trying to hold back hysterical laughter, and much to my suspicion, that is exactly what he does. He laughs, bursts out laughing, getting spit on me as he does.

I watch him laugh. His eyes crinkle and his mouth opens wide as he roars with laughter, holding his stomach as his body wobbles a bit; in the hopes of attempting to somehow contain his laughter or at least calm it down somehow.

At first, I feel annoyed. He's laughing at me, but then the reality seeps in and his laughter makes me laugh. I let out a chuckle, and nod my head in self realisation.

"Okay, can we stop now? It honestly isn't _that_ funny."

Naruto, still laughing looks up at me past the faint brimming of tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. His cheeks are red. "Okay, okay," he snorts in between giggles. "I'm sorry, but it is pretty funny when you think about it."

I pout out of pure irritation, the feeling of being embarrassed still running through me. "Whatever," I mumble.

Naruto stops, and sighs deeply. He looks at me, and straightens his face into a more serious expression. His blue eyes stare at me until I too look back into his eyes. "Sasuke," he says. His voice is smooth and gentle. "If you wanted to fuck so badly, you could've just said; instead of rummaging through old photographs looking for fap material..."

"Oh fuck," I moan, turning away as I see his grin suddenly reappear on his face, and hear the bellowing echoes of his laugh resound through my ears.

I was never going to live this one down.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, it feels so good to be writing again! It's been forever since I've written anything, and when it's been that long I find it difficult to get back into the swing of writing (especially when I haven't written smut for so long) therefore I decided to write this one-shot, with no plot specifically in mind other than Sasuke being a bit of a perv and having a dirty fantasy!  
For those of you who have been awaiting updates on numerous fics, especially Asinine, don't worry for I shall be able to update them by the end of next week! If you want to know what's happening with a fic, or me and why I can't upload and when I will be able to, check out my profile for a link to wattpad. I am always updating followers on there, so check it out! And if you're a wattpad member, follow me and say hi! (wattpad is great for chatting on, so do that and then we can chat and become yaoi friends! Yay!) Haha, anywho, I hope you enjoyed this fic and if you did, please leave a review letting me know what you thought! I love reading comments; it shows your love for my stories and makes me want to write more! Also, if you have any suggestions for stories you'd like for me to write, you can also leave a suggestion in a review. Constructive criticism is also very welcome! It's great for me as a writer to know what I'm doing wrong, and will help me to write better stories.

Thank you for reading! Sorry for talking so much!


End file.
